


天堂七分钟

by ziran96117



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, 天堂七分钟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: Harry这辈子都不会告诉你他是在“天堂七分钟”游戏里被追到手的。Peter也不会告诉你，他在Harry的卧室的窗户外倒挂着和他被宵禁关在屋里的男朋友接吻。新年快乐！
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 2





	天堂七分钟

parksborn小段子，博大家一乐，写得无脑ooc，但是新年快乐，祝parksborn天天坐碍。写个上帝视角好了！

*天堂七分钟：A拿酒瓶子转一圈，转完了瓶口对着B，A就和B一起进小黑屋戴七分钟。

Harry很后悔，非常后悔，参加了Peter邀请他来的跨年聚会。

他没有想到要玩天堂七分钟。

靠！还是所有人喝得东倒西歪，酒瓶满地那种！Harry在内心尖叫，快点啊命运女神垂青我让我和Peter转到一块儿然后把他亲个七荤八素今晚直接上三垒！

命运女神没有垂青他，他恨恨地看着Gwen转动啤酒瓶，有人起哄：“Gwen，你想转到谁！”大家开始尖叫：“Peter！Peter！Peter！”Harry生气，Harry想把瓶子摔了。瓶盖正对着Peter停下来。鼓掌声、口哨声此起彼伏，Peter和Gwen闹了个大红脸。

Peter抓抓乱糟糟的脑袋，脸红的发亮 ：“那……Gwen……”

Gwen脸好热，但是Gwen和大家有个计划，她必须执行。Gwen把他拉到漆黑的房间里。飘窗外面是满街喧嚣和灯光，飘窗里是面面相觑的Gwen和Peter。

Gwen豁出去了：“Peter，你知不知道，我们都看出来你喜欢Harry。”

Peter烧得像晚餐餐桌上的烧鸡，又呆又红。上帝啊七分钟好漫长我宁肯纽约现在有大坏蛋从飘窗外面过——

Gwen犯了个白眼继续：“Harry，嗯，也喜欢你。”——Peter烧熟了。

“Harry看到我和你一起‘天堂七分钟’，快把我杀了。听着，我们有个计划帮你，”Peter咽了咽口水，憋着一肚子乱七八糟的疑问和兴奋，努力找回理智。Gwen嗒嗒嗒像机关枪一样说话：“等会儿轮到你转瓶子，你控制瓶子对准Harry——你做生物实验手那么稳，不要说你做不到——然后我们会把你们锁在柜子里，说真的你俩得学会踹开柜门。现在还有四分钟二十三秒，快点运用你的天才脑子把表白的话组织一下打个草稿，因为你和Harry‘天堂七分钟’的时候肯定像个恋爱中的呆瓜。”

Peter手忙脚乱抽出纸笔，抓耳挠腮开始写“Harry你很漂亮，所有纽约灯光加起来不如你的眼睛明亮，你的眼睛颜色像硫酸铜溶液”“Harry，有的时候我想亲亲你饱满的嘴唇”“Harry，虽然我一直没跟你说但是我很喜欢你我经常偷偷看你”“Harry，我想做你男朋友可以吗”之类他自己都觉得肉麻又可怕的话。他悲观地想，七秒钟之内他就可以把Harry惊吓到昏厥。

Harry看到Gwen和Peter一起走出来，Gwen挂着意味不明的笑容——好惊悚啊所有人脸上一副看好戏的表情——Peter小鹿一样的眼睛亮晶晶的很好看，好希望他能这样看着我啊不住脑Harry不要想这些奇怪的东西——不不不不不瓶子不要停啊转到我这里——太棒了在我这里停了！Harry花了很大自制力保持住奥斯本小少爷的矜持。但是大家七手八脚把他和Peter一起塞到柜子里的时候他惊恐得不知道该说啥。

在Peter能意识到发生了什么时，瓶口已经稳稳当当转了一又四分之一圈对准Harry。大家的尖叫声大到Aunt May把头从厨房里探出来看看这群年轻人在干什么，Peter一边在心里默默对Aunt May道歉一边毫无抵抗力地被拖到衣柜里和Harry塞在一起。

衣柜砰一下关上了，门缝里有一道细细的光投影在Harry脸上。Harry很高兴Peter没看到自己脸红得像个番茄，也没意识到别人都是去小黑屋他们是进大黑柜子——不对，柜子，操，柜子里甚至还有Peter塞得乱七八糟的衣服——Peter明亮的、湿润的眼睛盯着他，非常、非常不好意思地开始说：“Harry，你真好看…浓度最高的硫酸铜溶液也不如你的眼睛蓝…嗯…我关注你好久了…”Harry有很多想吐槽的地方，尤其是那个糟透了的比喻，但是时间很宝贵只有七分钟，所以他扯过Peter格子衬衣的领子，胡乱地撞上他的嘴唇。Peter晕乎乎地想，好极了，七秒钟都不到自己就被Harry吓昏厥了。说实在的这个吻也不怎么样，Peter嘴巴里有啤酒和糖果混合的味道，脸烫得惊人，他的嘴唇好像被自己的牙齿撞破了，但是纯情小处男Peter花了整整半分钟反应过来，然后生涩地搂住Harry细细软软的腰，面对这个各种意义上他的初吻。分开时Harry的嘴唇上都是他俩的唾液，Peter的头发被Harry揉成了鸟窝，但是很快他们又亲到一起，这次从容多了。

谁也没想到“天堂七分钟”只有短短七分钟，柜门被打开的时候，他俩还来不及害羞，Harry的手已经把Peter的衬衣下摆从牛仔裤里抽出来，自己一丝不苟的领口皱巴巴地敞开着，Peter手上甚至还缠上了柜子里带出的一条围巾。他俩还来不及害羞就在一阵“kiss him！”的尖叫里莫名其妙被关在在了Peter的卧室里。

Peter觉得自己可能不太适合用语言像Harry表白，于是在漫天烟花里，他紧紧抱住Harry，吊着蛛丝从飘窗飞出去，来了个纽约夜景俯瞰。

最后Peter和Harry坐在奥斯本大厦的楼顶，在满城灯火之上交换了他们今晚第三个吻。

Harry这辈子都不会告诉你他是在“天堂七分钟”游戏里被追到手的。

Peter也不会告诉你，他在Harry的卧室的窗户外倒挂着和他被宵禁关在屋里的男朋友接吻。

当然他们不告诉我们也知道。

—fin—

新年快乐，万事大吉！

这两天会把很多cp都补上！！我复健了！明天写bonbora


End file.
